


Are you  afraid  of  the  dark?

by Captain_fandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Other, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: Halloween the most exciting day for all ages around the world, but now with little of no hope & confusement all-round life is dullbut not for you you have a plan to bring all of Halloween joy to everyone you could say you're the jack to this Halloween 🎃
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Are you  afraid  of  the  dark?

**Author's Note:**

> The story in writing is true, it on Reddit, True Scary Stories posted by skaushalki  
> Don't be Curious

The fall weather is your favorite, now don't get me wrong it still is but ever change since the virus but your spirit is still high 

Steven though a company social, once a week and you been slacking to join this month they were quite worried about you

* * *

So fall is coming and I'm quite worried are kids going have a Halloween, Thanksgiving Christmas. is these holiday's well continues the same just with more caution Katie said

To be honest, nothing going be the same and quite frankly I don't think kids will have a traditional holiday but there's another way's to celebrate these holiday's Steven comment 

Yha and some people are saying just wear a mask for Halloween but kids are not going go for an hour wearing that it hot, and quite frankly who's really going take candy from a stranger nowadays Brittney said

Yha I see what you mean 

You know I'll miss the fall and Halloween decorations y/n put up in the office, It was like a mini haunted house and ever years is a different theme Kari said 

Y/n like the Katy Perry of Halloween TJ said 

I miss the whole crew being in the same room giving hugs it's still odd to be at home talking to you like this Shane said 

The ringtone of this is Halloween start to play, Oh looks who call the spook (her/him) self 

Hi Ryan!

Hey y/n you're on speakerphone with the others

Hiiii guys!!

So how are you? Josh asked

Great, live at home is kinda fun but it gets lonely time to time but I been working on this project so im deeply sorry I haven't been around so, how are you guys?

Were good they all said at the same time 

So how you going celebrate the holidays I know this your favorite season and when the virus hit we know you were a bit down Steven asked

Well I decor my room and I made special baskets for the kids that are in the Hospital and really think about a virtual Halloween party

Moments later they had an email, oh my god that so amazing it's like a haunted house Steven said

I will love to sleep there it looks so cozy Shane said 

So why you calling these kids to need Halloween! Ryan shout it out of you

Oh I was calling because I forgot what favorite coffee you like but I really want to talk to guys without me distract y'all with my noise 

Oh wow this must be exhausted making basket 

It is but since I had the stuff already it smooth a little and to have two projects going I won't get bored 

Y/n/n is right a lot of people need a project or a hobby keep them from partying 

You know what I really miss your homemade Donuts now don't get me wrong DD makes good donuts too but is something special about a homemade one, Just worm my heart Shane said 

Everyone burst into laughter

Oh, what do you have in store for us for are you scared?

It's a doozy, lots of Goosebumps moments

Oh something that I might have a heart attack to nice y/n

Well, I have to go is wonderful to hear from all of you bye!

Bye!!!

You had big plans for them you been making autumn/Halloween basket for them and the kids in the hospital for the past week

Each one had something special for all them for them fuzzy socks, a ton of candy and knick-knacks, you friends their favor coffee pack's and mugs for them Sara and Marielle had more in it than the boys but everyone had an equal amount of candy and donuts 

__🕸🍁🕷🍂👽🍁💀🍂👿🍁👻__

It's Halloween day you texted the last people to drop off was the girls the kids and steven first to tell them you were coming by to drop something off you put your mask on and off you went 

Steven apartment is kinda close to you so you drop his off first 

___________________

The colorful chef_

Real y/n/n you too so sweet for us y/n/n I don't think we deserve you 

Oh real don't say things like that it might come true 

That true I take back those words oh Mighty God 

Ok goof ball don't go overboard or I'll have to cut you off 

Ok, ok I'll try not to 

Ok I'll have to go now

Oh ok be careful Ms spooky skeleton 

You too silver chef

* * *

Marielle was outside with a pole in her hand, hey y/n can you hold a pole 

Uh sure I bring you gifts, awww she completes dropping the pole to hug you 

Oh y/n/n you to sweet is this your plan for the kids in the Hospital 

Mhmh, I had so many candy and nicknacks so I made a basket for Halloween basket 

Awww that so sweet can i come to Marielle asked

Sure I don't think they allow us to be in there but we zoom after we drop it off tho

Oh wonderful she said the joy in here eye just Worms you up, it like Christmas joy

Don't tell Ryan but I'm going come by when they finish there vid tonight 

Oh you, you're going scared the crap out him oh I wish I see his face 

I got it we both spook him she gasp aww yha 

I'll back after we drop off the basket's I have an extra Prosthetic 

Oh this going be good

After you both drop off the baskets and type call the kids to see the smiling faces and the nurses claping it makes your heart melt you drove to Sara's to dropped off Sara basket 

And as soon you got in your car Sara texted you 

__________________

Curly chickmucks_

OMG this is so cute thank you I'm definitely won't forget your birthday 

_ 2:20,read _

You_2:22-You welcome don't tell Shane I'm going surprise him 

Curly chickmucks_

Oh ok I'm going put this cute stock's on ekkkk😙😙😙💖💞💞

_ 2:23,read _

___________________ 

You were a bit surprised that the BuzzFeed staff and watcher join but super glad they when all in crafts, sing longs They adore the costumes so you plan a contest 

You set movie break so you and the parents have time many people texting you and the comments are so sweet and cute you seen a lot of parents thanking y'all for taking Time out your day to do this 

Around six you said goodnight to the kids of course kids came ringing you're doorbelled good thing you were about to go out so you had your mask on so you surprised with a jump-scare your hand them their candy and left the bowl you wasn't that crazy just to leave like that you had a lot of tricks if they don't follow the rules

drop off the Prosthetic you first knock on Shane door basket at his doorstep you shuffling then he opens the door y/n !!!! 

What you doing here and nice masks he looks down is that for me his,smileing ear to ear

Yha happy Halloween! buddy thank you so much you and Mr professor did a wonderful job I said 

Aww, it the less thing i could do This so awesome and donuts!! Oh Lord this is so cute thank you oh wait I got this for you he puckered his lip to make a chief kiss

Mmhuh, Marielle text me about the plan sneaky girl I love it I'll text you the time Ryan started 

Air hug see you soon big guy and the same to you spook queen than you left 

* * *

I'm Ryan Bergara and this is are you afraid i well be telling a story to my friend Shane Madej these stories may and maybe not turn I have not read this story either than Shane so lock your door's and turn off the lights let see if we can make to the end 

Ok so I don’t really know how to start this because I’ve never made a post before but I downloaded this app literally just so I could share this story.

It the most messed up thing that has ever happened to me. So my sophomore year of college me and my best friend decided to take an adderall so we could stay up all night and write the papers that were due that week.

So we did it, and we stayed up really late and finally finished. It was about 3AM when we decided to go to go get some food and smoke a joint. so we get in the car and got the food and decide to smoke in the car at her apartment complex with the windows down.

I’m not sure if you have ever had a bug on ur body and felt it, yet ignored it because you were just busy or thought it was something else, only to finally look and see that it really was a big fucking bug? That’s what this next part was like.

So as soon as we pulled in the parking spot, which was facing head on towards a big opening of woods, I felt like something was weird. But I just took a few bites of my food and rolled the joint anyways thinking I was just spooking myself, but the whole time something felt off and I felt like I could see something in the forest. The beginning of the forest was about 8 feet from my car.

Finally, when we have been smoking the joint for about 2 minutes, I decide to actually look harder at the woods and the movement I was seeing. Immediately as I look closer, I see two huge yellow eyes staring back at me. It was like they were just really big eyes on a white face peaking at me through the bush.

Terrifying enough as it is, it doesn’t ends here.... as soon as I made eye contact with it the monster or man or monster man starts coming straight for my car. Note that my lights were on so whatever/whoever this was definitely knew we were in there and I know it had been watching for a long time by the weird feelings I had before. I knew it had been staring right at my eyes for a while because when I finally looked we made direct eye contact.

It starts walking towards me, making direct eye contact with me still. At first, me and my friend thought it was a police officer because we had weed, but it suddenly became clear that it was no police officer and we arent sure it was even human. This thing was either a man dressed like a monster or it WAS a monster. It looked like it had a mask of pale white rotting skin on its face.

I was so scared that I had a lot of trouble driving away, my first instinct was to hide and slide low in my seat, but I knew it was coming for me. I stared at the thing in paralyzed fear as it came closer and closer to me. I can’t describe to you exactly what it was wearing or what it looked like because it doesn’t make any sense, it’s like my mind can’t even go there.

All I know is that it has the physique of a man but the limbs were way WAY too long. It looked like slender man but was different, like it definitely had a face.

Finally I threw my car in reverse just in time (thank goodness it was already on and I didn’t have to search for the key or anything). When I finally was able to pull away, IT was standing in my very parking spot I had just been parked in. Me and my friend called the police and told them there was a monster or a man in the woods, they said they checked but found nothing.

We had been in my best friends very own apartment complex when this happened so we had to live with this memory everyday. I have never walked to my apt from my car without being on the phone with someone since that night and it is 4 years later. It haunts me and I hate that someone or something has scarred me so much just by one insane encounter.

People always say things like oh it was a hunter, and it was blurry because they were in camouflage, but I’m telling y’all this was NOT a hunter... it was just too large to be a normal person and also not only that but you can’t hunt 50 feet from an apartment complex?? There is also no hiking trails of any sort and no normal person would purposely stare at someone for 20 minutes and purposely scare two girls at 4AM. This was either a malicious person or a true monster. Unfortunately me and the girl who encountered it too lean more towards monster.

People also say funny things like oh u were high and delusional being up so late so you just imagined it. First of all, I was in my right mind enough to know what I saw. Period. Also, my friend and I saw the exact same thing at the same time and experienced it together, we both describe the exact same thing. I have done some research and the only thing that I feel like it was comparable to was a rake... but the thing I saw was even scarier than the “rake” pics on the internet. Please if anyone knows what this could have been or had a scary experience like this please tell me about it.

I legit have no clue what really came at me and my friend that night and I’m just dying to figure it out because it just seems like this ominous boogie man haunting me

* * *

A knock erupted their conversation oh, buddy, the story is coming to live you better get that 

Marielle! He called but there was a lunar she probably sleep

Yha sleep ryan let finish this up and answer the door so I can good to bed Shane said 

He looks thought the pep hole no one but a basket he picked up the katana his at his doorstep he careful open the door 

BOO!! He got scared a starred swing lucky you both move back Ryan, Ryan RAYAN calm down!

It just a joke clam down you told him 

You could have killed us look before you swing boy Marielle said 

Y/n that was dirty and Marielle really, really he said 

But y/n/n made you a Halloween basket she said in a sweet voice

Awww thanks this well definitely help with my stresses that you cause he sarcastically said

Oh Ryan you too much well good night my spooky friend giveing both a air hug

Night y/n/n be safe marielle said

I well, Ryan ghost census was tingling wait,y/n well come with you just to make sure your safe

Awww im glad I have friends like you 


End file.
